1. Technical Field
This invention is related to the field of processor implementation, and more particularly to techniques for implementing memory arrays.
2. Description of the Related Art
Processors, and other types of integrated circuits, typically include a number of memory arrays for data storage. For example, memory arrays may be employed to implement caches, register files, queues, buffers, or other types of structures in which data needs to be stored in a dense and organized fashion.
Memory array design may be a significant factor in the overall design area required to implement an integrated circuit, as well as its operating frequency and power consumption. Mobile processor applications may be particularly sensitive to power consumption issues, in that power consumption is ordinarily directly related to battery life. Improving the power efficiency of memory arrays may improve a processor's overall power consumption.